Perasaan yang Sesungguhnya
by JenIchi Kamine
Summary: Nesia, cewek maelayu yang sok cool saat membicarakan si Rambut Tulip, Netherland. Membuat adik kembarnya malay sangat kwathir akan luka2 masa lalu Nesia. Lalu, apa yang terjadi? Coba baca dong! JenIchi first debut; Fem!Nesia, Male!Malay,dan beberapa ASEAN


- Perasaan yang Sesungguhnya-

JenIchi: "Halo! Halo! Ini debut pertama saya di fanfic ini! Saya orang **AWESOME **suka jadi Reader dan memberi bbrp riview ke orang yang ceritanya menurut saya **AWESOME. **Karena orang **AWESOME **suka hal-hal **AWESOME.**"

Yuki Kudo: "Kenalkan saya OC dari JenIchi, author yang suka sok **AWESOME.**"

JenIchi: "Heh! Aku itu memang **AWESOME** bukan ' sok **AWESOME**'!#_pinjemkapaknyaMathias_"

Gou Yamato: "Eh… kenalkan saya juga OC nya JenIchi. Sebelum terjadi perang dunia ke3 Lebih baik saya bacakan Disclamier nya"

**DISCLAMIER: **Hetalia itu (bukan) punya JenIchi. Iya kan Kak Hidekaz Himaruya?

**WARNINGS: **OOC,Typos,Ini fanfic sebeum Indonesia & beberapa anggota ASEAN official (JenIchi: Ayo kak Himaruya! Semangat! Cepet official-in Indonesia!), Fem!Indonesia, Male!Malaysia, Male!Singapura, Male!Brunnei, Fem!Timor Timur.

-Flame?Review?Nanti dulu ya-

''Apa?! Pedofil itu mau ke rumahmu?!'' Malay berteriak semangat(?) ke arah Nesia.

''Iya tanggal 7 Juni nanti, Kenapa? Dia kan cuma dateng buat tanding sama TimNasku aja'' Kata Nesia datar masih bermain PS 2 kesayangannya.

Malay hanya bisa menganga menderngar tangapan kakaknya kembarnya itu. Hingga suatu suara menyadarkannya untuk tetap fokus.

''JE-JE-JENG… YOU LOSE!''

''ARRRGGGGHHHH! Aku kalah boxing dengan seorang perampuan! Memalukan!'' Teriak mantan negara yang pernah dijajah orang berkebangsaan Inggris itu penuh histeris.

''Makannya jangan melototin muka orang. Masa melotot sampe matanya mau keluar.'' Kata Nesia mengejek sambil akhirnya ia meletakan palyer PS 2nya dan meninggalkan nation melayu berkacamata itu menangis histeris karena kekalahannya atas boxing melawan Nesia.

''Boxing…Hiks…ku…Hueeee'' (JenIchi: "Eh? Kenapa jadi 4l4y banget ya?";Yuki,Gou,Malay: "Itu gara2 kamu kan"#_ekspresidatar_; JenIchi: "Hah? Masa?#_pura2blo'on_")

-(O.o'')- -(-.-'')-

Malay masih ngulet(bahasa Indonesia-nya apa ya?) di atas ranjang singel sizenya itu. Pusing. Itu satu kata yang bisa mendeskrisikan apa yang malay rasakan pagi ini.

Dari tadi malam dia tak bisa tidur. Kenapa?

Ya, sebenarnya Malay mengkwathirkan Nesia. Kakak kembarnya itu sangat benci kepada Netherland yang sudah menjajahnya selama 3,5 abad, hanya mendengar nama Netherland di sebut saja Nesia sudah marah2 apalagi kalau bertemu, atau malah menjadi lawan PSSI-nya itu, Malay tidak yakin Netherland akan kembali ke tanahnya dengan selamat.

Tapi itu kalau Nesia yang dulu, sekarang entah kenapa Nesia tiba2 berubah. Sifatnya berubah, biasannya kalau Malay iseng dia akan menyebut nama Netherland sesering mungkin, tapi tanggapan Indonesia hanya sebuah senyuman, senyuman aneh, bukan seperti senyuman Russia yang dominan membawa hawa aneh kesekeliling nation di dekatnya. Senyum... bahagia?

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! Nesia kamu kenapa sih!?"

Malay mulai duduk di atas ranjangnya yang berantakan, mencari kacamatanya, mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke arah beranda kamarnya.

'Mungkin udara segar bisa membuatku berpikir jernih'

"Krek..."

Ternyata niat Malay untuk menghirup udara segar batal,karena...

"Loh! Lay? tumben kamu bangun pagi?"

Nesia. Cewek itu sedang bersandar di kursi kayu yang diletakannya di beranda kamar Nesia, sambil membaca koran pagi.

"Eh! I-Iya aku mimpi tadi. Jadi bangun"

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa? Mimpi buruk?"

"Eh, bisa di bilang mimpi buruk",'Iya mimpi kalo kamu bakalan ningalin aku dan pergi ke pelukan si Rambut Tulip itu, Nes'

"Wah berarti sama dong" Nesia terlihat antara senyum dan terpaksa.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Mimpi kalo kamu saudara kembarku"

"Eh? Aku kan memang saudara kembarmu?"

Nesia sedikit tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan Malay.

"Oh, Iya ya. Hahahahaha" Tawa Nesia kaku.

Sementara kesunyian melahap mereka berdua bersama dengan kecanggungan.

"Kamu ngak apa?" Malay mencoba untuk menghilangkan kesunyiaan di antara mereka

"Hah? Emang aku kenapa?"

"Kamu ngak apa, Tanding sama si Rambut Tulip itu?"

Kesunyiaan mulai membawa mereka lagi.

"Aku... ngak apa?" Kata Nesia bingung

"Iya"

"Sudah pasti ngak apa-lah! Emang dia segitu menakutkan ya, buat kamu?"

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, perasaanmu ke si Tulip itu."

Nesia terdiam tidak bisa menjawab.

Sebenarnya wajar kalo Malay tahu bahwa Nesia suka pada Netherland dulu, karena waktu 3,5 abad itu sangatlah lama. Tapi...

"Aku sudah ngak peduli."

Jawaban tegas itu keluar dari mulu cewek melayu itu tanpa ragu, dan membuat cenggang cowok yang di ajak bicara itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah ngak peduli. Walau dulu aku menyukai nya sekarang perasaanku ngak sama"

"Ngak sama? Maksudmu kamu sudah ngak suka sama si Rambut Tulip?"

"Iya, karena terlalu lama dijajah oleh si Pedofil itu aku ngak pernah bertemu atau kenal dengan negara lain, Mungkin itu sebabnya aku dulu hanya bisa menyukainnya. Tapi setelah aku menyadari dunia luar, di saat aku menemukan dambatan hati ku yang sesungguhnya, aku menyadari perasaan suka terpaksa dan murni itu berbeda"

"Hah?!"

"Rasa suka paksaan itu dimana kamu hanya mengenal seseorang dan hanya orang itu yang bisa kamu syangi dan lindungi, sedangkan rasa suka alami itu berasal dari kemauan dirimu untuk menjaga dan melindungi seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Hah?" Nesia binggung apa maksud Malay dengan 'Siapa?'

"Orang yang menjadi... dambatan hatimu?"

"Kenapa kamu harus tahu? Itu'kan privasi ku! Kenapa kamu mau tahu!"

"Karena... Aku suka kamu,Nes..."

'wusssshhhh...' Angin berhembus kencang menerpa kedua nation kembar itu.

Nesia masih terdiam sedangkan Malay mencoba untuk tidak melihat ekspreai Nesia, saat Nesia sadar ada semburat merah di pipi Malay.

'BODOH! KENAPA AKU BILANG SUKA DI SAAT SEPERTI INI! LAGIAN NGAK MUNGKIN SAUDARA KEMBAR ITU BISA SALING SUKA!' Malay mulai merutuki apa yang telah ia perbuat tadi.

Sedangkan Nesia mencoba untuk meloncat ke beranda kamar Malay, dan di saat Malay masih asik merutuki apa yang diperbuatntya tadi (Tanpa sadar bahwa Nesia tadi loncat ke beranda kamarnya), Nesia memeluk Malay.

Malay yang terkejut hanya bisa memeluk balik Nesia dengan kaku, Nesia lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Malay.

Dan Malay yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam terpaku sambil memeluk Nesia.

"_You know Malay, I always look at you. I know that we're twins, but love can't lie. I love you,too, My Lovely Twin_ _brother_"

**OWARI**

Akhirnya selesai juga \./

Untuk akhir ceritanya saya agak maksa. Maaf ya.#_Bow_

Saya ngak bakal lama2 jadi...

**REVIEW**, Please~


End file.
